Terran Federation: Contact
by L4 of the WEST
Summary: What if we replaced the system alliance with the Terran Federation? Of course the Skinnie Hegemony and the Arachnid Empire will also show up. i respond to review though PM so make sure to check your PM if you Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

**This story was born from several factors, first was a general love of crossover, of having one group meet another group and seeing how things would change. The second was by annoyance that Starship trooper the granddaddy of Warhammer 40k, star craft and arguable halo has just been forgotten. There about 50 stories here counting crossover. Third was boredom brought on from needing a break from my current story. Final factor was reviewer on my other story who stoked the fires of this story. *Shakes fist at said reviewer* Darn you Lord Asmodeus.**

**Stay tuned after the story for another note**

* * *

**_Terran Federation Contact_**

**East Federation Territory, Shanxi**** system, TFS FF-400 **_**John D. Sloat**_ **April/7/2329AD**

Commodore Erica Chavez sat at her desk in the captain cabin and watched the stars. She had been there for the last hour or so trying to decide on giving the go ahead to the "mass transporter" project, or in other words that most people would understood it, allow the scientist to mess with the big gun they had found at the edge of the system after one of the defense ships in her squadron had decided to use a small moon for target practice. Sighing Erica considered what to do, she had sent a message to the nearest sky marshal but he or she (for all she knew something could have changed since she had last had contact with the rest of the Federation) was 4 weeks back and forth travel across the Guilder wave relays. That had been three weeks ago so by rights she should wait at least one more week, but one of the scientists on her ship had done something stupid last week. He activated the device and when everything didn't blow up he sent a scout drone through.

Currently the aforementioned scientist was now locked up in the brig but she wasn't sure what to charge him with. The Federation didn't have any rules against messing with alien tech since the Skinnie pretty much stole all their techs and the bugs… were biological war machines. So keeping him locked up for general stupidity was not going to work and the stupidity had paid off. The info from the drone sent back by Guilder Wave had been coming in bit and pieces for awhile now and if it was to be believed it had traveled over 100 light years in minutes without turning into a pile of melted dust. That was over a four week journey for the Cherenkov drive. This meant the idiot had possibly found the greatest discovery of the century, something that could turn both the tides of the Bug and Skinnie wars. If of course there were more of the "mass transporters" out there.

Sitting back in her seat Erica sighed, brushed her short dark hair back and said "Sloat".

"Yes captain?" A green line appeared on a nearby computer screen indicating the she had the ships A.I.s attention.

"Send a message down to the brig to free the idiot scientist and have him transferred to the _Ragnar Lodbrok_ and inform her captain that she is to prepare to travel through the mass transporter. This means a skeleton crew and at least four weeks of supplies in case they cannot find a mass transporter for a quick way home."

"Yes captain". The A.I. said in a mechanical tone.

"Also send a message down to BrigadierGeneral Alexander Williams and tell him were going to be testing the device."

"Yes captain". The A.I. said in a mechanical tone.

"One more thing". Erica said getting up and walking over to her bed and unbuttoning her grey coat.

"Yes captain". The A.I. said.

"I'm catching 8 hours sleep, unless were under attack keep the crew away". Erica said taking her jacket off and sitting down on her bed.

"Yes captain". The A.I. said.

She pulled up her right pant leg past knee and deactivated her prosthetic lower leg then pulled it off and then she reached over to her left shoulder and did the same. Then put it down on her bed stand. She couldn't get a good night sleep with those things on her. They just felt like an anchor holding her in one place when she slept. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**TFS FF-400 **_**John D. Sloat**_, **Shanxi**** system, April/7/2329AD**

Andrew Selvo yawned as he was led by several power suited troopers on to a waiting Slingshot drop boat. He had been roused from his sleep by his guard because his efforts to find out what the device at the edge of the system had paid off. With him now being the foremost expert, he was going to be sent over to the ship being sent through it because… because if it went wrong he would pay the consequences as well as the crew of ship he was on. Yeah that part kinda sucked but was the standard operation procedure for the Federation. If you want to fuck with something new for ships, you better have all your notes on a computer somewhere. Because the first time it was tested, you going to be on board.

Andrew yawned again as the boat was lifted off the ground by a crane and the docking bay sealed and depressurized. The boat was then maneuvered out though the bay doors and dropped into space. Looking out the window at TFS FF-400_John D. Sloat_ wishing that the commodore had been more willing to go explore and take her ship. _John D. Sloat_ was a frigate laid out in the classical lines of a corvette class which was the most common class out there. There were at least 1000 of them under the fleet control in service, ranging from frigates and transports to fuel tenders and hospital ships. There were at least another 500 in mothball or under the control of private business' as well because the corvette and by extension the escort corvette classes were just the most reliable platforms to build a ship from and the frigate version had some pretty big guns. At 550 meters, the grey almost cynical ship sat in space orbiting the moon of Shanxi, her four engines glowing blue on their pylons and her radio tower standing tall over looking her hull and the eight High density laser cannons that sat there.

Sighing and wishing again for the comfort and protection of the frigate he looked out the window at the ship he was going to be traveling on now. There were in total nine ships in Shanxi defense force. The frigate being the command ship was surrounded by an escort of three destroyers. Also the standard grey, they were only 250 meters long and were more sleek and flat compared to the corvette class, with only a three engine pylon. But they carried four High density laser cannons on two turrets and eight High density laser turrets, making them almost as lethal as a frigate. He would glad to be on one of them but he could tell the slingshot was going to go right past them. The slingshot headed further back in line and the next ship was a corvette fuel tender and he was glad to pass her. The next two ships were the 250 meter escort corvettes and looked like a smaller variety of the corvette, one having the three engine pylon configuration the other having two pylon version but both careered four High density lasers cannons. There was no real difference in performance supposedly, but he knew captains that swore the two engine configuration was more agile while the three had more power. Either way he would never get to find out if it was true as they passed them by heading to the last ship in the column… "FUCK this."

The last ship in the column was a _Cortez _class scout cruiser a 150 meter long metal box with a big ass engine strapped to the back. Yes she was the fastest ship in the fleet,. But her armament was four High density laser turrets. That was enough to knock an asteroid off course but taking on a bug transport was way beyond the ship power.

Resigning himself to his fate, Andrew waited for the boat to land in the docking bay of the ship and let his guards lead him to the engine room. Obviously the captain just wanted to get underway, rather hear how the mass transporter worked.

* * *

**TFS ****CS****-298 **_**Ragnar Lodbrok**_**, ****Shanxi**** system, April/8/2329AD**

Captain Mike Bowman sighed as he read over his orders. It seemed to be a simple go explore mission with addition help of the Space Gun to get there. Well great to hear, but he been on mission in to the Skinnie hegemony, every single frigging first contact with even the most backwards and lost planets there had taught him that this was going to go fucking south fast. There were no friendly aliens, yes there were Skinnie in mobile infantry but they were just there for revenge against the bugs who had destroyed the leadership of the hegemony a thousand years ago and cast their empire in to the chaos they now enjoyed. "Enemy of my enemy is my friend unless I can make them my slave", was the Skinnie way. Hell, the first "first contact" the Federation had ever had ended with the TFS _Reynold's _crew blowing their own ship up to prevent the race from stealing it. They still didn't know who that race was or what the Federation did to piss them off because they never met them again. Leading theory was it was a race already near extinction due to the arachnid empire hunting them down but there was no proof. To him, that meant it was still out there waiting for the right moment.

Sighing he stood and saw the ship bearing the so called scientist had just landed and said. "Lieutenant Maxwell take us out of formation and head for Space gun please."

"YES sir." In response to his helmsman's hands moved to take control of the ship. He felt the engines come to life and the ship began the hopefully short journey.

* * *

**Mobile infantry barracks,** **Shanxi**, **April/8/2329AD**

Sergeant Major Erich Hannawaldlay in his cotflipping a coin. "Heads." He mutters and it came up heads "tails" and it came up tails. He had been at this for at least half an hour and every time he had called it right. He was from backwater world that had been founded by mining business and had brought in German colonist to have a local work force so he never gone though the psychic testing most Earth brats did. But he just knew he was that ever hard to prove variant of psychic, a luck man. The official term was "probability control" but that just meant you were a lucky son of a bitch that could come back from hell if you were "Lucky" while you were there. He had thought about telling his commander but had decided against since he would just end up behind a desk in Military Intelligence unable to help his friends when they needed it. Though "heads" he mutters had came up tails, he could be putting them at risk if his luck failed him at the wrong moment. Erich got comfortable and closed his eyes as he went to sleep.

* * *

**General Office, ****Shanxi,**** April/8/2329AD**

BrigadierGeneral Alexander Williams picked up the latest report from the defense fleet and muttered one or two unpleasant things about the commodore in orbit. He really was not a fan of messing with the big gun they had found. For many reasons, the most serious of them being it was a big ass gun and you only built a big ass gun if you needed to shoot something that was just as big. He was afraid that they were attacking some ancient alien race with their experiments and they could easily figure out where the attack was coming from if they survive it. Another major one was that if they had a first contact as bad as the others, he didn't think his troopers would hold the planet long enough for help to get here. This back water world was not near any major enemy staging ground so they got scraps and most of the scraps were light infantry units and whatever kind of power suit units they managed to get out there were in short supply. He commanded a brigade which to get to the point should be made up of sixty-four companies. In reality he only had about forty, none of which were at full strength. Thirty-one of them were light armor, eight more power suit, and the last company was a marauders unit, his only heavy armor.

He would kill for some more troop types here. Preferably the power armor unit that had been deployed against the bugs or pathfinders. HELL he would love some exo-suit unit before he would mess with that damn gun. But that wasn't going to happen now. Sighing he reached for piece of paper and penned several orders. The first of which was to higher local construction companies to improve the defenses around the city and space port. The second was to prepare the civi population for evacuation at a moment's notice and to stop and hold all trade ships till the crisis passed. Third was a note to be sent to all able bodied citizens to re-enlist for a period of three months. Finally a note Jim Morris the "owner" of the southern continent and representative of the Morita arms company on this planet asking for him to pull his little private army and workers back to the safety of the main land till this was over. He really didn't care that much about Jims safety but he worked for the biggest weapon manufacture in the Federation so Williams just assumed his private army would have some good weapons that could help if things got dire.

* * *

**TFS ****CS****-298 **_**Ragnar Lodbrok**_**, ****Shanxi**** system, April/8/2329AD**

Captain Mike Bowman watched the front window as the Big Gun came in to view the hairs on back of his neck prickling at its sight. He reached over and activated a screen to the engine room "Alright so who's the man with the dumb plan?"

A middle age man with dark hair came into view. "That would be me sir, Andrew Selvo."

Sizing up the civilian for what he was Mike said. "Alright, so you think this thing is like a giant slingshot and will throw us a great distance."

"Well no, I think it opens a corridor of space a ship can travel through at great speed", Andrew said.

"Ah… Okay, well then do we just fly at the thing?"

"Oh god no… not till I finish the calculation and send it to the relay so it opens a corridor our ship can travel though otherwise... Well, I really don't want to find out what happens to a ship that goes through without that step."

"Neither would I, how long till it's ready?" Mike asked ready to get this mission over with.

A beeping sound could be heard from the screens speakers and the scientist looked off to the side. "Calculations are done we can be on our way whenever you ready captain."

"Alright." Mike shut off the communications and looked for the helmsmen. "Lieutenant Maxwell take us in."

* * *

_**Vanker**_**, Unnamed system, 2657GS(April/8/2329AD)**

Canus Albiraka of Turian Hierarchy commander of the Cruiser _Vanker_ sighed as they passed through yet another system on this endless patrol. It was a boring, thankless job he did for the citadel, searching this empty region for trouble but he was Turian and it was a job that needed to be done so he didn't complain. Spirits knew he wished something would happen, nothing of real worry of course but maybe some fool pirates trying to branch out of the traverse or some trade ship that had an accident and needed help. Just something to break the monotony for a little while.

Sigh Canus asked his helmsmen. "Bolarius, what is the next point of interest on our patrol?"

Ulteia Bolarius looked up and said. "A system with the inactive relay, 314. It should only take a few moments captain."

Canus nodded and said. "Set course". Then sat back in his seat waiting.

* * *

**TFS ****CS****-298 **_**Ragnar Lodbrok**_**, ****Unknown**** system, April/8/2329AD**

Bowman stop holding on to the sides of the chair with a death grip and said. "FUCK… that was interesting to say the least." He looked around at his bridge crew most of which seemed to be in same state of thanking their patron deity for a safe trip. "Alright boys and girl, someone tell me if my ship is still in once piece, where we are, how far that is from Federation space, and if there is another Space gun to shoot us back home."

"Sir." Gergo Kamilla said from her position to the left of him at sensors station. "We are about a four week journey from where we started."

"Good we packed the right amount of supplies then. How about my ship?" He looked to the right.

"Ahh, everything 's checking out. No injuries have been reported." Ad Roffel said from his position.

"Well then ladies gentlemen, we just made history. Faster than light travel at speeds that never been attempted before and safe. This is going to change everything. Now the other question is …"

"Sir, I'm detecting a Space gun in system. It seems to be deactivated but in good order." Gergo Kamilla said from her seat.

"Today just gets better. Take us toward it and have the good scientist activate it. With any luck we will be home for breakfast." Mike smiled as he sat back and watched the Space Gun get bigger in the window. Everything was going great.

"Huh, I wonder what alien built this thing." Thomas Maxwell said from the helm only to have Gergo's shoe hit him in the back of the head a moment later.

Mike looked over to her wondering what that was about till he heard her and agreed. "Idiot, don't say things like that. That's just asking fate to screw us!"

"Sorry." Maxwell said from his seat and then an alarmed sounded.

"Miss Kamilla, what is going on?" Mike asked knowing he would hate the answer.

"Captain we have detected four ships entering the system. One frigate sized ship at 500 meters and three destroyer sized ships at 236-37 meters." Kamilla said before giving Maxwell a death glare.

"Great, I doubt we'd be lucky enough to run in to Skinnie's all the way out here so we have a first contact situation… Get the space gun operational and get us out of here. Better not to talk with them and piss them off."Mike said hoping he was right.

* * *

_**Vanker**_**, Relay 314 system, 2657GS(April/8/2329AD)**

Canus Albiraka yawned as they came out of FTL as he relaxed in his chair waiting for the scan to reveal nothing like normal.

"Sir, we have detected a small ship near The Mass relay." The sensor operator Luius Mutimus reported.

"WHAT?!" Canus said sitting up.

"I'm also picking up information being sent to the relay, there trying to activate it." Luius said

"Send out signal tell them to stop that illegal action Now!" Canus said to his communication officer then turning to Luius. "Where is the ship from, what Race is stupid enough to try and break the law?"

Luius looked over his screen "Sir… the ship doesn't appear to be any known races military."

Canus got worried at that as this was either a private company trying to break the law… or this was a first contact. If this was the first then he was in the clear but if this was first contact. Thinking it over, he decided to worry about that after he stopped them. He couldn't let the law be broken unchallenged. "Send two of the frigates in close to buzz that ship and block its escape. Once we have stopped them, we will worry about the implications."

He watched as his crew got to work sending orders and the frigates moved to block the ships escape. "Are we receiving any messages of compliance?" He asked.

"No Sir." The comms man said just before the frigate flew close to front of the ship "buzzing it". "Sir was getting a signal from the ship I don't recognize the language."

Canus was about to comment on that when Luius said. "I'm picking up a lot of power coming from that ship."

"How much powe-" He didn't get to finish as the second frigate moved to buzz the small ship crimson beams shot out from unnoticed guns along the ship hull cutting the bigger ship to shreds in moments not even activating the kinetic barriers. Leaving it a floating, burning wreck. "…Directed energy weapons…" Canus said in awe and fear.

* * *

**TFS ****CS****-298 **_**Ragnar Lodbrok**_**, ****Unknown**** system, April/8/2329AD**

Captain Mike Bowman looked on in horror as the bigger ship was sliced up. "I thought you said there was only one coming toward us?" He said looking to Kamilla. He sent a message to the aliens saying back off then had planned to fire lasers over the first ship's bow as a warning but the second had flown in front of them at the wrong time.

Kamilla looking on in horror saying. "They must of been flying right behind the other ship, in close formation."

"WELL fuck were at war now, there's no way they would take a "sorry we fucked up" after that. Ready all weapons, we'll nuke our way out of here if we have to." Mike said. Then his ship jerked underneath him sending to sprawling to the ground. The first destroyer class ship pounded his ship with what he thought was some kinda rail gun. "Damage Report!" He said getting up.

"Sir we have hull breaches in every deck and power failures in the engines." Ad said from his seat.

"Do we have power to blow them to kingdom come?" Mike asked.

Ad looked over his screen then said. "No Sir, main guns are down"

"Well hell… always knew I get fucked by exploration, give me ship wide." Mike reached over to the comms and spoke what everyone in the bridge feared. "Were dead in the water and our weapons are down, with an unknown alien at the gates. I am forced to enact the _Reynold_ protocol, if anyone wants to try and escape though shuttles or escape pods I will give you five minute to get clear. Good luck and god speed." He turned off the comms.

* * *

_**Vanker**_**, Relay 314 system, 2657GS(April/8/2329AD) **

Canus Albiraka watched as other frigate reacted before he could give the order hitting the alien ship with her mass accelerators and tearing it up. Which snapped the fear out of him; even thou these aliens may have developed directed energy weapons, they seem to have no defense against mass accelerators. Now knowing what must be done he ordered. "Tell the frigate not to destroy them, we need to capture that ship and find out everything we can."

"Sir several smaller vessels are launching from the ship and are headed for relay." Luius reported.

"Set course for the relay, we'll intercept them." Canus ordered. His ship and the other frigate moving to do so. It took a few minutes to get to the relay but once they were there, there was nowhere for the escaping vessels to go. Some of them headed back towered the damaged ship the other stopped in space and seem to surrender to whatever fate his ship judged necessary.

"Sir, I'm picking up a lot of power that ship again." Luius reported.

Canus looked out the window. "Tell our ship to back of-" He was cut off by a bright flash of light that enveloped the alien ship the frigate trying to board it and the damaged frigate floating in space. Blinded for a moment Canus looked away till the light faded and then looking up saw all three ships were gone only a little debris was left.

"Sir, they appeared to have activated several nukes inside the ship." Luius said.

"Spirits." Was all Canus could say.

* * *

**Authors note**

**So half of you probably have pitch forks and torches right now for some slight mistake in how I handled mass effect stuff. That is to be expected, as I am an expert in Starship Troopers and a novice at mass effect. "So why would I do this?" You now scream. Well it's simple, you know those crossover challenges you see pop up once in awhile. This is me, putting my time, where my mouth is. So you're now asking. "Well then does that mean were in for a horrible novice rendition of mass effect?" And to that I say no, because I have no intention of continuing this story without a co-author (or two) who is/are very familiar with mass effect. This could be a very intriguing and good story if I have some help, but right now if I were to continue it I would end up pissing everyone off and once that happens there would be no interest in this crossover from public and from me.**

**Also a thank you to by beta LoneWolf1968 i don't thank him enough but know that my stuff would look lot worst with out his help.**


	2. Timeline

**Arthor note **

We have a coarthor necromantic 247 and a collaboration group for idea in this story. Hopefully fanfiction links work inside stories but if not just go looking it under the same name as the story

forum/Terran-Federation-Contact-a-Starship-Troopers-Mass-effect-crossover/157708/. or Go to **Forums search and type Terran Federation: Contact (a Starship Troopers Mass effect crossover)**

What follows is universe stuff you asked for in the in your reviews that I thought everyone would like to know, I have been sending PMs so make sure to check those. But I need to clear something up that RandomReader brought up, to quote Daniel in my other story "They are very militaristic and very much into Nationalism. So much so it's nearing the point of Fascism" there not Fascists but there so damn close it scary.

also your wish is my command JONNYG.

* * *

**Fednet News Update **

**Universe**

Right off the bat I have to address the universe in which these Starship Troopers (SST) elements come from. As you are no doubt aware there in the Book, the TV show and the film franchise including one game at least, but there is one more you may not be aware of the mongoose publishing SST universe (MPSSTU or MPU). The MPU used elements from the book, movie 1 and 2, and the television show, and their own imagination to produce a miniature game, comics, and a Role-playing game that did very well in its first years. Then movie 3 came out and it died, I don't know if the events were related but the movie was not the best. Anyway in addition to the MPU I will be using elements from movie 4 as I feel that it has more in common with MPU then the film franchise.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**TIMELINE**

**Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War **

**February 21, 2041** – The Russo-Anglo-American Alliance and the Chinese Hegemony go to war, touching off the Disorders. the combatants being the European Alliance (1970), Russian Union (formed 1946), and the North American Republic (formed in 1959) on one side and the Chinese Hegemony(formed in 1950) which had grown to control most of Southern Asia all the way though the Middle East. During the war no nukes were used as both sides were unwilling to end all life on Earth. But this did not stop the war from being a bloody affair whenever one side launched an attack.

**November 1, 2125 to April 17, 2126** – The Revolt of the Scientists. Intellectual elite in multiple nations attempt to seize control of government.

**July 21, 2130** – The Treaty of New Delhi is signed. Its afterthought approach to the problem of prisoners of war enrages veterans worldwide.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**Rise of the Terran Federation**

**August 14, 2132** – The newly-formed Aberdeen militia publishes the Emergency Measure.

**October 19, 2132** – The day the Aberdeen militia succeeded in overthrowing the gangs and criminals in Aberdeen, Scotland. Now celebrated as Federation Day.

**December 26, 2132** – Declaring the Aberdeen militia a dangerous and unlawful force, the government of the European Alliance begins military action against the city.

**April 19, 2133** – After several months under assault by its own enraged population, the European Alliance ceases to exist.

**May 4, 2133** – The Federation is raised on the ashes of the old European Alliance.

**August 30, 2134** – The Russo-Anglo-American Alliance officially becomes part of the new Federation.

**February 11, 2145** – The Pu Yi Massacre in Beijing finally spurs the population of the Chinese Hegemony to rise up against their government.

**June 7, 2146** – The government of the Chinese Hegemony is overthrown, bringing the last of the great powers beneath the umbrella of the Federation.

**April 7, 2147** – In order to communicate effectively with its population, the Federation launches FedNet, a worldwide computer and broadcast network to disseminate information to the people.

**January 1, 2150** – The Federation, with the introduction of sovereign franchise, renames itself the Terran Federation.

**January 5, 2150** – The Federal Council announces ambitious plans to provide for the housing, health, education, safety, and freedom of all its people.

**March 11, 2169** – The Federal Council reconstitutes the space programs of the pre-Disorders Superpowers beneath the Federal Stellar Authority.

**October 7, 2178** – The FSA launches the Galileo.

**April 3, 2182** – Luna Base, the first Federation installation outside Earth, goes online.

**November 20, 2190** – Olympus Base, the first Federation colony on Mars, goes online.

**December 2, 2191** – FSA explorers discover primitive plant life on Europa.

**October 1, 2193 **– Federal scientist find a alien base hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum, but before they could begin delving it to it secrets the team becomes infected a viral bio weapon. this was done by a extremist Scientology terrorist group that believed that the evidence there would harm there religion. Fear of the virus spreading spurs FSA into action and getting permission from federal counsel they nuke the facility several times for good measure, wiping out the virus and all technology in the underground base. Later scientist would ask if this was over killing, but federal council released a statement to the effect that, "it values human life over a possible scientific advancement".

**January 1, 2196** – The Jovian resource stations of Io and Europa simultaneously go online.

**March 10, 2199** – Secessionists on Jupiter's moon of Io seize control of Io complex.

**April 21, 2199** – Despite attempts to reach a peaceful solution, the secessionists overload the station's reactor core, destroying the station and killing nearly one million innocent colonists.

**June 2, 2199** – In the wake of the Io incident, the Federal Council extends nationhood to all off world colonies.

**January 1, 2200** – A young civilian named Jon Forrest is proven to be a psychic, the first documented, verifiable instance of a human psychic abilities.

**May 31, 2204** – The Special Services are established to monitor and govern the psychic resources of the Terran Federation.

**March 4, 2216** – Pavel Cherenkov, an FSA scientist working at the Kazakhstan Space Facility, creates a revolutionary new engine that will allow a spaceship to travel faster than light. It is named the Cherenkov Drive.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**The Colonization period **

**March 9, 2216** – With the Federation's psychic program enlarging in strength, Special Services relationship with Military Intelligence is strengthened as these two agencies become largely integrated.

**May 7, 2229** – Utilizing the new Cherenkov drive, the FSA dispatches the _Magellan_, a survey ship, to the Alpha Centauri system.

**August 20, 2229** – The Magellan reaches the Alpha Centauri system.

**July 17, 2238** – The new colony on Hesperus, the TF's first stellar colony, receives its first colonists. This opens up an era of Colonization.

**May 14, 2240** – An alien vessel from an unknown race enters Alpha Centauri space and destroys the FSA Cruiser _Sun Tzu_ before crippling and boarding the Corvette _Reynolds_. The crew of the Reynolds destroys their ship, bringing the alien vessel down with them. This marks humanity's first contact with an intelligent alien species.

**December 20, 2240** – In the aftermath of the disaster at Hesperus, the Terran Federation rolls the Military Intelligence, the army and the FSA into a single entity, thus creating the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Nations (SICON).

**November 29, 2248** – The Mobile infantry is formed and at the forefront of this new military is the Cap Troopers, the most advanced solders ever produced. They are equipped with early power suits and Exosuit armor. They are deployed to clear planets of alien non sentient life forms for colonization.

**October 13, 2287** – The TFS _Ozymandius_ survey mission to the Beta Cygni system in the north of earth discovers evidence of intelligent life on a planet dubbed Scylla. However on closer inspection all traces of alien inhabitants appeared to have been swept away in one of the planet's numerous and violent storms.

**September 3, 2300** – A spate of raids and attacks plague southern colonies. These raids have subsequently been attributed to the enigmatic race, colloquially known as the Skinnies.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**The First Bug war**

**February 20, 2317** – Arachnids are discovered on Pluto and are initially thought to be an indigenous race that had been in hibernation beneath the surface of the planet.

**February 28, 2317** – Cap Troopers are sent to Pluto to exterminate the hostile Arachnid presence.

**December 7, 2319** – SICON announces that the extermination of the Arachnid threat on Pluto has been a success.

**December 8, 2319** – The SICON observation post on Charon reports anomalous readings, seemingly departing Pluto in the wake of SICON's departure from the planet. These reports are met with widespread skepticism.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**Second Bug war**

**December 24, 2319** – The SICON observation post on Charon again reports anomalous readings, this time heading towards the heart of the Sol system. Fourteen hours later, before Charon's reports can reach Earth, Buenos Aires is destroyed by a mile wide meteor and over ten million people are killed.

**January 21, 2320** – SICON Cap troopers return to Pluto to destroy the bugs that have reappeared there and find out what going on.

**July 17, 2320** – Razak's Roughnecks a Cap Trooper platoon finds evidence of the Bugs not being native to Pluto, In the form of a bug ship fleeing the planet.

**November 29, 2320** – Exploration of the area to the West of the Federation territory begins to find bug colonies on other planets and they also find remnants of building from other civilization on those planets. This leads to a belief that the bugs are plague that is spread by civilizations that did not realize the threat and that the bugs have only recently developed space travel. The area of space that has a heavier bug population is declared a quarantine zone and to prevent any colonization in their region.

**September 2, 2320** – The Western Skinnie Hegemony region is met in an area Southwest of earth at Tophet and after some brief and confused fighting, several Skinnie worlds are cleared of bug influence and infestation. In gratitude colonists from the Federation and SICON forces are allowed to move in by the Skinnie people.

**January 15, 2301** – The Eastern Skinnie Hegemony are revealed to be the raiders that had been attacking Earth colonies. The fate of those who had been taken from the Federation was revealed as well. They had been taken as slaves for blood sports, hard labor, and servants.

**September 28, 2321** – The TFS _Cortez_ returns from a deep space mission into the Quarantine Zone though she had taken a beating from bug plasma fire, she returned with evidence and the location of the Arachnid Homewood, Klendathu.

**December 5, 2321**– In preparation for a strike on Klendathu, SICON develops a new type of Soldier to deal with bug numbers. This light armor trooper platoon can not only field more solder then a standard power suit platoon but can be trained in half the time. This results in tripling their manpower for the operation.

**February 6, 2322** – The Mobile Infantry launches an invasion of Klendathu and it fails, partially because the majority of the Mobile Infantry units deployed are not up to power suit level of tech. But mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with what would later be called a level five bug colony. Many soldiers are left behind on Klendathu most are never retrieved. The 2nd fleet is created to attack bug planets the quarantine zone while the first would be used to protect earth and her colonies.

**October 7, 2322** – The Gobicahn system on the border of the Quarantine Zone is attacked by a wave of bugs. Gobicahn being rather remote is left to the 18th Battalion Mad Dogs (a light armor unit) and the reserve platoons of the White's Khans (a power suits unit) to hold three planets. It takes 2 months for the 2nd fleet to arrive and provide support for evacuation of the planets and a victory over the bug foe. It is the first major success over the bugs since Klendathu though it comes at a cost as the Gobicahn colonies never recover and are eventually abandoned.

**April 5, 2323** – The western Skinnie hegemony declare their independence from the East Hegemony and the 3ed fleet is created to protect those worlds and attack the East Hegemony.

**May 7, 2323** – The 4th fleet is created to map and explore the Northern frontier while the 5th is created to map and explore the eastern frontier

**July 8,2324 ****– **after years of protecting them from the bug threat and now having to deal with the Eastern Hegemony the Western Skinnie Hegemony is annexed into the federation. This is met with some resistances, as some skinnie do not wish for independence to be lost, but fear of becoming slaves of the arachnids again keeps the peace. What military the skinnie planet have are absorbed in the Mobile infantry.

**September 20, 2325** – 7 planets in the North West of federation territory rise up in an event that would be called The Sprange Rebellion. Though there had been Rebellions before, they had usually been put down quickly or only been across one planet. This Rebellion led by General Sprange, a veteran of Klendathu, was different as his entire army went rogue with the planets. The reasons for the rebellion were many, from political ideology and religion to taxes. But it was believed that it was Sprange himself who caused the rebellion, by not addressing the concerns of the people with the Federation Council. The 4th fleet moved to put down the rebellion and a bloody war that lasted three months broke out. It finally ended when pathfinder units killed off most of the command staff of the rebel army and when Kellerman's Kodiaks Exosuit Division wiped out forces stationed on four of the planets in Rebellion. The remaining forces ether surrendered or fled out of Federation territory.

**May 30, 2326** – An unknown race is seen using planets in the Galactic North to attack the Arachnid Empire. After research into where they seem to be coming from Federation Sky Marshal Keats, has the 4th fleet investigate it. They find a battleship on the surface of the planet Venos VII. In curiosity he takes a sizable force down to the planet to meet the aliens. The aliens mistake this for an invasion and fight the troopers deployed to the planet. In the action that followed The Sky Marshal and his guard the elite Pathfinders, Sacroix's Spears are killed in the attack as well as most of the troopers. The fleet takes the survivors on board and begins to fire on the planet but the ship vanishes like it was never there. When the Military intelligence go over the reports they find three things of interest, one: the unknown aliens looked like human with black hair and blue skin, two: they had incredible psychic powers and were even able to deflect bullets and able to unleash nightmares from deep within a solder mind in to the real world, three: they were all women or looked like women. This leads to the name the Coven when referring to them.

**June 15, 2326** – A Coven forces attacks and takes nine Federation colonies, with minimal loss of life on both sides. It was unknown why the Coven did not murder the human population at first, leading to one scientist formerly theorizing that the Coven had a male deficit and were coming to enslave the men of the Human race. Which promptly got him laughed out of the academic world but a sliver of "could he be right" remained. Until a member of the military Intelligence noticed seven of the worlds were part of the Sprange rebellion and the other two were contested world during that time frame. Using the idea that both could be related as his working theory he checked over the reports and found several solders and ships that were involved in the fighting reported seeing humans fighting alongside Coven forces. This led to the theory that ether the aliens had somehow been involved in the rebellion (an idea that was loved by Fed Net) or that the aliens had allied themselves with the remnants of the rebellion.

**October 10,2326** – the first Powered Armor known as the Marauder 10 or X is tested on Hesperus when that planet is invaded by bug forces. it is also the first test of trying to control bugs to fight bugs, this ends badly with one bug the federation had genetically altered taking command of the Bug forces and nearly destroying the Mobile infantry deployed there. Thankfully for the Marauder X program and the planet a solder code name Spooky armed with his power armor leads a light infantry force deep in to the planet to kill the bug leader and saves the planet. The armor is approved for full battlefield use sooner thereafter.

**January 3, 2327** – a cease Fire with Coven is achieved when a coven ship bearing a massage appears near a federation territory, in the message they reveal that they are an Expeditionary force from the other side of bug territory sent to open up another front with the bugs. It also reveals that there last leader seeing human thought that since this territory once belonged to them that human most be a backwards lost tribe, and decided to help out band of them they found beyond federation borders take back their home. They also reveal that leader was removed from power and the new currently leader wants to establish a peace with the humans so they can focus on their true enemy the arachnid empire, who they claim destroyed their ancient empire.

**January 8, 2327** – the bug unleash a virus Culath that is spread by blood contact with firefry eggs which are often in planted underneath the skin of solder, this virus starts off by leading a person in to split personality, then as it progress begins to change the human in to a hybrid of bug and man. It is contained and after some test treatable, but many solder who were infected end up either dead or turning on the federation and joining the bug leadership.

**April 3, 2327** – The first brain bug is captured by a former drill instructor Charles Zim attached to Blackie's Blackguards on planet P.

**August 5, 2328** – Tarthis, a jungle planet, is taken from bug control after years of fighting. The final victory is credited to Merrill's Marauders who dove deep in to the bug tunnels destroying the queen and to the Battle cruiser _Erwin Rommel_ who destroyed over half the planet's jungles.

**September 12, 2328** - the Forth planet of Saddarka system in the Galactic North East a mining operation is attacked by an unknown alien force in massive ships and bearing large armies of mech's. The aliens savagely attack all humans on the planet till they are all dead. Investigation reveals that the planet is considered territory of an ancient race of short grey aliens with snake like tails that have been watching the humans for a long time. Their math skewed, says that humans would not last as a galactic power, but in their time they would cause the extinction of their race if they do not do something to stem there power. SICON names this race the Forth. The Forth takes the name and calls themselves the Forth the True Democracy since every Forth has access to almost all information gathered. Their military begins preparing to create an ironclad boarder to prevent federation expansion into their territory, but one member of their race calling himself a Prophet of War rallies a small independent army and launches a campaign of terror on the north eastern colonies to stop their advance and push them back from the are now called the Forth Expanse.

**April,7 2329 **– Current Times

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**Space Travel**

The main form of FTL is called the Cherenkov Drive and relies on a form of magnetic phase shift that protects a vessel and insulates it from the mass-increasing effects of relativistic speeds in physical space. A ship while in this shift cannot be harmed by debris unless it comes across something with more mass then the ship as gravity is the only thing that can affect a ship in this state.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**Power generation **

A starship requires the use of hydrogen fuel. While this is stored in large tanks that run along the armored underside of most vessels, a starship's primary means of fueling itself for any transit is the atomic scoop mounted to all ships that are expected to make voyages between stars (as opposed to intersystem ships that never leave the orbital rings of a given star). This induction device takes in stray elements in the form of gas and manufactures hydrogen. In this way, starships in motion generate some of their own required fuel.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**The Milky Way**

The Federation use the Andromeda galaxy as the North Star for mapping and in all the Milky Way is thought to be 100,000 Ly in diameter.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

* * *

**Ship Armor **

Federation ships have armor designed to take a hit from a plasma bug using a steal alloy frame with 2 inch panels, above that there a 4 inch panels of Ceramic armor running the length of the ship, layered on top of that is a coating designed to dispel the heat from plasma and laser based attacks.

Would you like to learn more? _Exit_


End file.
